The invention relates in general to respirating devices and in particular to a new and useful breathing device package which makes a breathing mask readily available.
It is known that individuals are injured in fires in hotels for example. They find no mask or breathing apparatus ready to use and easily put on by untrained individuals. A known escape filter device with a protective hood is equipped with a respiratory connection in the form of a half mask fitted tightly into it. This half mask accepts a respiratory filter in the form of a CO filter. The air inlet opening is outside and the inspiration opening is inside the respiratory connection. The air inlet and inspiration openings are sealed by plugs until needed. During storage, this device is kept in a container consisting of a rear panel and a cover. The plug for the air inlet opening is fastened internally against the rear panel while the plug for the inspiration opening is fastened internally to the protective hood by a band. When the escape filter unit is removed from the container that holds it in readiness, the respiratory filter is pulled off the plugs on the rear panel thus opening the air inlet. When the protective hood is opened to place it over the head, the plug is pulled out of the inspiration opening as well. The plug, hanging on a band inside the protective hood, may cause the wearer problems. The emergency container, which encloses the entire escape filter unit, makes the device cumbersome and bulky to handle. There is no provision for testing the permanently sealed filter. (German utility model No. 80 15 449).
Another known filtered gas mask and breathing apparatus, especially a filtered escape unit for mining, is kept sealed in a container until needed. Within the container the openings of the filter are sealed off by special sealing parts additionally against the ambient air which might possibly penetrate the container. In this way, even when the covering is not completely impervious to water vapor, the penetration of moisture into the interior of the filter unit is avoided. The sealing parts, e.g. rubber plugs, fastened to the removable container, are automatically removed when the unit is taken out and the openings of the filter unit open as well. The additional containers make the filtered gas mask and breathing apparatus cumbersome; there is no provision for testing tightness (German AS No. D 3551/61a).